OK
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Two-Shot For AkaKuro Week!] Akashi Seijuurou tertarik dengan seorang mahasiswa bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Untuk mendekatinya, ia memilih media musik karena Tetsuya menyukai lagu-lagu dari penyanyi solois berbakat, yaitu Ono Kensho. Akankah Tetsuya memberikan cintanya pada Seijuurou? Atau menolaknya? / Semi formal fanfic / Don't Like, Don't Read! Cover NOT Mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Ono Kensho mengeluarkan Mini Album Kedua tanggal 23 Maret 2016!**

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra Jepang di ToDai menunjukkan wajah mupeng setelah melihat berita tersebut di beranda WajahBuku miliknya. Senang? Tentu saja! Ono Kensho ini pendatang baru di belantika musik dan sukses merebut perhatiannya sejak awal ia debut. Bahkan Tetsuya membeli dua edisi tiap single dan mini albumnya sekaligus! Meski begitu, ia belum pernah datang ke konsernya.

Miris sekali.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Tetsuya _drop_ lantaran pemuda itu malah masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. _Well_ , harapannya masih bisa terkabul di beberapa minggu ke depan. Ia juga sudah beli tiketnya. Jadi, Tetsuya hanya harus menjaga kondisi tubuh serta berdoa (tiap malam!) agar rencananya diberi kelancaran oleh Kami-sama.

Kesampingkan soal konser, Tetsuya harus cepat-cepat membeli mini album terbaru itu. Popularitas Ono Kensho mulai melonjak naik sejak ia sering tampil mengisi karakter-karakter anime di tahun 2015. Makanya wajar 'kan kalau Tetsuya takut kehabisan limited edition-nya?

Tetsuya pun berencana akan memasukkan agenda membeli mini album tersebut besok. Beberapa teman sekelasnya memanggil karena sebentar lagi mata kuliah yang mereka ikuti akan dimulai. Tetsuya mematikan MP3 di ponselnya yang memutar lagu ZERO dari sang penyanyi favoritnya lalu berjalan ke dalam kelas.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **OK** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Warning :** Typos, OOC, AU, Semi-Formal Fic, etc. **Special AKAKURO'S WEEK!** Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Sesuai rencana, setelah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliah di hari itu, Tetsuya mampir ke toko CD dan kaset terdekat. Dari BurungBiru Ken-chan (panggilan Tetsuya untuk solois kesayangan), ia akan berkunjung ke beberapa toko secara acak. Bisa dibilang itu adalah kejutan untuk para _fans_ yang tertangkap basah sedang membeli CD-nya.

Sebelum Tetsuya memutuskan kemana ia harus membeli mini album tersebut, Tetsuya sempat berdoa di kuil. Menurut kertas ramalan, ia akan mendapat keberuntungan berganda dalam waktu dekat.

Bolehkah Tetsuya berharap salah satunya adalah bertemu sang idola?

Membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, membikin Tetsuya menunjukkan wajah aneh sejak pagi. Ingin tersenyum tapi masih saja terpasang muka tembok. Ah, Tetsuya mulai lelah mengontrol emosi bahagianya.

"Tecchaaaaan!"

Pemuda itu menengok. Sosok pemuda lain dengan poni belah tengah serta telinga kiri bertindik langsung melabrak tubuhnya. Ia hampir terjerembab ke depan kalau tidak menahan diri sekuat tenaga.

"Takao-kun, _please_ , jangan terjang aku lagi. Kau jadi mirip Kise-kun, tahu." Erangan protes terdengar dari bibir Tetsuya. Meski hanya ada intonasi monoton di sana.

"Ahaha, apa karena telingaku ditindik?" Senyum lima jari mencuat di wajah Takao Kazunari.

"Bisa jadi," sahut Tetsuya tanpa minat.

"Oh iya, kau sudah tahu 'kan penyanyi soloismu itu mengeluarkan mini album terbaru?"

"Tahu, dong." Tetsuya menepuk bahu kiri Kazunari. "Makanya, aku menagih taruhan bola minggu lalu."

"Eeeeeh..." Kazunari nge- _drop_ seketika. "Baiklah..."

Keduanya beranjak dari gerbang kampus menuju daerah kantin yang letaknya berada di timur, dekat Fakultas Ekonomi. Dan sesuai dengan yang Tetsuya katakan barusan, mereka sempat taruhan dari pertandingan Macan Biru dengan Singa Merah. Tetsuya bertaruh Singa Merah, sedangkan Kazunari di pihak lawan. Tim yang dijagokan Tetsuya pun menang dengan skor akhir 3-2. Mau tidak mau, Kazunari harus mentraktirnya makan siang. Lumayan, uang makan siang Tetsuya bisa dipakai untuk membeli mini album OnoKen.

"Tecchan, aku sebal dengan Shin-chan! Kami jarang bertemu karena dia jadi Asisten Lab sekarang, hiks!" curhat Kazunari dengan ekspresi mendramatisir.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik Takao-kun beli makan siang kita dulu," potong Tetsuya.

"Dasar, nggak sabaran." Kazunari pun pergi ke konter.

Tetsuya mencari tempat kosong untuk ia tempati dengan teman seperjuangan tapi beda jurusan itu. Kepalanya meneleng sedikit, heran dengan salah satu pemuda (entah siapa, ia tidak kenal) sedang makan siang sendirian. Beberapa pasang mata sering mencuri-curi pandang padanya namun tidak digubris, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Secara tak kasat mata, di sekeliling pemuda itu seperti ada sebuah pagar pembatas yang melarang orang lain untuk mendekat. Ansoskah? Seansos-ansosnya Tetsuya, ia takkan sampai seperti itu. Sungguh.

Ah, apa mereka semua takut dengannya?

Sekali lagi Tetsuya memandang penjuru kantin. Sialnya hanya tempat pemuda itu yang masih bisa ditempati. Jadi, lebih baik ia izin duduk satu meja dengannya. Toh, Tetsuya juga tidak takut. Untuk apa takut padahal sesama manusia?

Ia pun berjalan mendekati sang pemuda berambut merah segar tersebut. Suara deheman dijadikan salam sapa untuk mengawali pembicaraan (yang kurang etis sebenarnya). Tapi melihat sosok di depannya ini sedang fokus menatap layar ponsel, Tetsuya pun harus melakukannya. Sekedar mencari perhatian. Cie.

"Ehem. _Ano_."

Subyek sapaan menoleh. Tubuhnya sempat tersentak sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Ya?"

 _Ternyata ramah_ , komentar Tetsuya.

"Boleh saya dan teman saya duduk di satu meja denganmu? Tak ada tempat kosong lagi selain di sini," tanya Tetsuya meminta izin. Sekaligus menjelaskan alasannya.

"Oh, silahkan. Sebentar lagi saya juga harus pergi," jawab positif dari pemuda serba merah tersebut.

Sambil menunggu Kazunari yang masih mengantri di konter kantin, Tetsuya mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda merah itu kemudian kembali menyentuh ponsel Robot Hijau. Ia juga mengambil _earphone_ dari dalam tas lalu menyelami menu Musik setelah memasang benda penyalur suara tersebut ke ponsel. Tetsuya menyetel lagu STORY. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut bersenandung mengikuti instrumen musiknya. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menguncir rambut biru mudanya itu berniat untuk menghapalkan semua lagu OnoKen, termasuk lagu-lagu barunya. Kan sayang kalau ikut konser tapi tidak hapal lirik. Kurang _greget_.

Lagu berganti, Tetsuya sadar kalau sosok yang duduk berhadapannya agak terganggu. "Oh, maaf. Apa saya mengganggu?" tanyanya setelah melepas _earphone_.

"Tidak. Suaramu lumayan bagus, saya suka."

Sepertinya telinga Tetsuya harus dibawa ke ahli THT, deh. Mana mungkin suara datarnya dibilang bagus. Ah, iya, pasti begitu.

"Suaramu memang lumayan, kok."

 _Nah, lebih baik besok aku cek ke dokter THT saja._

"Hei, aku serius."

Tunggu, pemuda ini kok bisa baca pikiran Tetsuya? Nah, loh. Mau tidak mau ia jadi malu. Sebenarnya antara percaya tidak percaya kalau barusan dapat pujian tulus atau hanya pujian untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan. Tetsuya dilarang ke-PD-an kalau tidak mau merasakan sakitnya ditampar oleh kenyataan.

"A, aa, Anda terlalu berlebihan. Itu biasa saja, tapi terima kasih," balas Tetsuya sungkan.

"Namamu siapa?"

 _Eh, modus?_ Inner Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Anda?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menyangga dagu. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. Semester berapa? Saya takut salah paham, mungkin saja Anda lebih tua dari saya atau sebaliknya," tanyanya lagi.

"Saya masih semester tiga, kok." Tetsuya ikut tersenyum ramah. Meski kelihatan ansos, pemuda Seijuurou ini tingkahnya sopan sekali.

"Oh, kita sama. Saya semester tiga jurusan Manajemen. Dan Kuroko-kun?"

"Saya dari Sastra Jepang. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-kun."

Mata iris merah itu memandang sekilas ponsel Tetsuya. "Kuroko-kun tadi menyanyikan lagu apa? Sepertinya lagu itu enak didengar."

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membikin Tetsuya bersemangat untuk menjelaskan. Sekaligus ia ingin menambah teman dengan idola yang sama. Kan dengan begitu, ia bisa punya teman diskusi atau curhat tentang sang penyanyi solois favoritnya. Belum sempat pemuda biru itu bercerita, Kazunari datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas beda isi.

"Jangan protes soal isi dan rasanya, Tecchan," kata Kazunari memperingatkan.

"Takao, ya?"

Merasa dipanggil, Kazunari menengok ke sumber suara. Senyum sumringah mencuat ke permukaan. "Uwoooh! Akashi! Jarang sekali bertemu denganmu di kampus! Apa kabar!?" Suara pekikan heboh ikut berbaur dengan kebisingan kantin. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Ya, jarang sekali, ya? Baik. Kau juga terlihat baik-baik saja, eh?"

"Ohoho, tentu! Hanya mood-ku yang sering berubah. Salahkan mantan teman setimmu itu, _tuh_!"

"Ahaha, sekarang Midorima selalu menghabiskan waktu di lab, ya?"

"Iya. Dan kau tahu, itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Tetsuya memandang kedua pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan setengah peduli setengah tidak. Tapi bohong kalau dirinya bilang tidak penasaran kenapa mereka bisa saling kenal. Terlihat akrab pula. Oh, mungkin karena sifat Kazunari yang _open mind_ dan _easy going_ itu. Ia memilih langsung menyantap makan siangnya sambil sesekali melihat layar ponsel dan berselancar ke WajahBuku.

"Omong-omong, kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Oh, itu bukan Tetsuya yang bertanya.

"Tidak, barusan kami berkenalan," jawab Seijuurou.

"Hmmmm~"

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tetsuya merasa atmosfer di sekeliling Kazunari berubah. Lebih menyeramkan daripada aura pemilik salon di persimpangan jalan. Tolong, Tetsuya tidak mau menyebut namanya. Trauma, _mz_.

Sepasang mata biru Tetsuya sering bertubrukan dengan mata Seijuurou. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan ia takut salah mengartikannya. Tetsuya pun berusaha mengalihkan pandangan sampai sosoknya hilang dari jangkauan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Tecchan?"

Alis Tetsuya mengernyit.

"Sepertinya Akashi tertarik denganmu."

 **.**

" _Aitai yo! Aitai yo! Todokanai... Kimi no namae yondeita... Modoranai, mou nido to ano hi niwa... Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm hmhmhmhm—"_

Senandung dari kenalan barunya kembali terngiang dalam ingatan Seijuurou. Bahkan suara jernih (meski monoton) itu masih terdengar jelas seolah pemilik suara sedang bernyanyi di telinganya. Daiki dan Atsushi yang melihat salah satu sohib sejak SMP-nya itu senyum-senyun sendiri langsung minggir. Lebih baik mereka menjauh daripada menghancurkan _mood_ sang mantan Kapten tim basket putera Teikou. Nyawa bisa jadi taruhan.

Gitu-gitu Seijuurou punya sikap psiko. Makanya sejak dulu jadi orang yang disegani. Belum lagi anak orang kaya, pewaris sah Akashi Corporation.

Ah, nampaknya Seijuurou sudah tertarik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mencintai sosok itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Persetan dengan _gender_ , ataupun mencap dirinya pendukung LGBT. Tak ada niatan _sih_ , tapi Seijuurou juga manusia biasa. Ia tak bisa mengontrol hati. Ia juga tak paham atas perasaannya sekarang. Yang pasti sesuai fakta dan kenyataan di lapangan, Tetsuya sudah menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Malaikat biru tanpa sayap itu benar-benar membikin Seijuurou menjadi orang lain dalam sekejap.

Jadi, ini yang namanya cinta?

Seijuurou percaya kalau dirinya memang mencintai Tetsuya.

Oleh karena itu, keesokan harinya ia mencari Kazunari untuk meminta informasi. Dari pemuda tersebut, Seijuurou mengetahui kalau sang pujaan hati menjadi penggemar dari penyanyi solois Ono Kensho. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia membeli semua CD-nya dari single pertama sampai mini album terbarunya. Seijuurou juga beli tiket konser Ono Kensho untuk minggu depan.

Lalu siapa sangka ia bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk sendirian di taman kampus. _Duh_ , Kami-sama memang sayang dengannya, ya? Cie.

"Halo, Kuroko." Tanpa minta izin, Seijuurou duduk di sampingnya.

Tetsuya melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya. " _Doumo_ , Akashi-kun."

Senyum Tetsuya mengalihkan dunia Seijuurou dalam sekejap. _Duh_.

"Mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Seijuurou sambil memandangi buku setebal 5 cm yang ada di tangan pemuda biru tersebut.

"Tidak. Hanya iseng membaca buku ini. Isinya menarik."

"Oh. Anak Sastra sekali," sahutnya.

" _Doumo_." Tangan Tetsuya kembali memasang _earphone_ ke telinga kanan. Berhubung Seijuurou duduk di sebelah kiri. Takut ia diajak mengobrol lagi tapi tidak mendengar. Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak terlalu suka acara membacanya diganggu. Namun di satu sisi, ia juga tidak enak mengusir atau menyuruh Seijuurou untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap sosok itu peka dirinya tak ingin diganggu. Untuk saat ini.

"Kudengar dari Takao, Kuroko akan pergi ke konser Ono Kensho. Benar?"

Tetsuya menoleh. Pengecualian jika ia diajak bicara tentang penyanyi favoritnya. Ia takkan marah, malah merasa senang.

"Ya, minggu depan," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Aku sudah beli tiketnya, tapi tidak punya teman untuk pergi ke sana." Seijuurou dengan bangga menunjukkan sebuah tiket konser pada Tetsuya. Perhatian pemuda itu benar-benar tertuju pada Seijuurou setelah ia menutup buku. Oh, senangnya. Aksi modus Seijuurou berhasil.

"Tunggu, aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun juga suka Ken-chan," sahut Tetsuya.

"Karena kau mengenalkannya padaku di pertemuan pertama kita."

"...benarkah?"

"Hm."

Pecahan-pecahan kaca yang bergerak ke samping nampak menjadi _background_ tubuh Tetsuya sekarang. Seijuurou benar-benar bersyukur atas keputusannya menjadikan Ono Kensho sebagai bahan pendekatannya untuk mendapatkan pemuda biru muda ini. Ia harus berterimakasih pada penyanyi muda itu lain waktu.

Oh, tadi Tetsuya menyebut nama Ono Kensho dengan sebutan 'Ken-chan'. Seijuurou gemas mendengar suara _kawaii_ -nya. Tapi ia harus menahan diri sekarang.

Ini masih langkah awal. Tidak boleh terburu-buru.

Di lain pihak, Tetsuya merasa senang karena mendapat teman sebagai penggemar Ken-chan. Pikirannya tidak sedikit pun mencurigai Seijuurou sedang bermodus ria atau melakukan pendekatan padanya. Nak, kamu polos sekali. Padahal di awal sempat berpikiran seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Boleh?" tanya Seijuurou sekali lagi.

"Tentu. Aku senang kalau ada Akashi-kun."

"Oke. Kujemput ke rumahmu, ya?"

"Eh?"

 **.**

Hari Sabtu, malam Minggu. Sesuai janji(?), Seijuurou menjemput pujaan hati di rumahnya. Ia sudah memakai baju serapih mungkin meski pakaiannya terkesan santai. Toh, mereka ingin ke konser, bukan ke pesta pernikahan. Sekali lagi Seijuurou mengecek wajah lewat spion mobil KudaHitam pemberian ayah tercinta sebelum mengirim pesan pada Tetsuya kalau dirinya sudah ada di depan rumah.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou berniat untuk pamit dengan calon mertua, tapi ditolak. Tetsuya menyuruhnya menunggu di depan rumah saja. Kasihan.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Lama menunggu?"

Seijuurou menengok dan terpaku melihat Tetsuya berdiri di balik pagar pembatas. Pemuda itu berdiri beberapa detik di sana membelakangi sinar lampu. Rasa-rasanya Seijuurou mengenal adegan ini. Tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya?

Lupakan soal itu, _back to the story_ ~

"Akashi-kun, itu mobilmu?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Ya. Hadiah ulang tahun sebenarnya," jawab Seijuurou jujur.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ekspresinya berubah jengkel ketika Seijuurou memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang gadis. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, ia sempat menghadiahkan pandangan tajam nan menusuk jantung untuk pemuda merah itu. Namun Seijuurou hanya memasang senyum memikat.

Perjalanan menuju Budoukan, tempat konser Ono Kensho digelar, pun dimulai. Tetsuya lebih sering menjawab pertanyaan dari Seijuurou sambil sesekali ikut bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang dipasang oleh pemilik mobil. Terkadang jika Tetsuya sadar suaranya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ia akan diam sebentar dan membikin Seijuurou tertawa. Mereka juga sering nyanyi _bareng_ meski Seijuurou salah lirik. Berhubung pemuda itu masih _newbie_ , jadi Tetsuya mahfum.

"Kenapa Kuroko suka Ono Kensho?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Hmm... Karena aku suka musik dan liriknya. Nggak _melulu_ soal cinta, _sih_." Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk karena lagu Blue Horizon.

"Hoooh... Iya, sih. Lebih banyak musik penyemangatnya."

"Kalau Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou berpikir sebentar. Menggombal atau berbohong sedikit? Hmmm...

"Kalau kubilang karena suara Kuroko, gimana?" Niat Seijuurou ngegombal tapi setengah-setengah. Tinjuan pelan mampir di lengan kirinya. _Duh_ , _kok_ Seijuurou jadi gemas, ya?

"Apaan, _sih_? Aku serius, Akashi-kun," gerutu Tetsuya.

"Aku juga serius, Kuroko."

"Jadi, Akashi-kun sebenarnya tidak suka dengan Ono Kensho?"

"Suka."

"Bohong."

"Suka, _kok_. Serius. Suka suaranya karena suara Kuroko mirip dengannya. Atau dia yang _dimirip-miripin_ suaranya denganmu?"

Tetsuya buang muka. Menatap pemandangan di sisi kiri mobil. Ia pun baru sadar kalau Seijuurou memang modus dengannya. Bola mata secerah langit musim panas itu bergerak, melirik sosok pengemudi. Ah, tapi masa' pemuda seperti Seijuurou (ia tak mau mengakui ketampanan wajah Seijuurou melebihi wajahnya) modus pada Tetsuya. Memang ia punya sesuatu yang istimewa hingga Seijuurou tertarik padanya?

"Untuk sekarang, jangan pikirkan perkataanku barusan. Kita harus bersenang-senang di konser, oke?"

Cara aman pun dipilih.

Entah Tetsuya harus bersyukur atau tidak. Tapi tunggu, Seijuurou hanya tertarik dengan suaranya, _kok_. Jadi, itu hanya kesimpulan Tetsuya seorang kalau pemuda itu tertarik dengannya dalam hubungan romantisme. Iya, kan?

" _Un_!" Kepala Tetsuya mengangguk sekali.

 _Inner_ Seijuurou pundung seketika. Berarti ia harus menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat. Mungkin waktu tercepat adalah setelah konser? Atau mungkin saat di kampus saja. Toh, mereka bisa buat janji temu karena sudah punya alamat email satu sama lain.

Aaaaargh, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sekarang!

 **.**

Konser berlangsung selama dua jam dengan jeda sepuluh menit setelah satu jam acara dimulai. _Mood_ Tetsuya tidak pernah sebaik ini. Ia terlalu bersemangat dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Seijuurou pun sadar kalau api semangat Tetsuya makin besar di tiap-tiap lagu yang dinyanyikan pemilik konser. Bahkan saat lagu _slow_ terdengar, api itu tetap tidak padam. Tetsuya nampak menghayati lirik, seolah menjadi penyanyi sungguhan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti tentang mengidolakan seseorang. Dari dulu ibunda tercinta mengingatkan untuk tidak berlebihan mengidolakan atau mencintai seseorang jika tak mau menerima risiko dikecewakan.

Menjelang akhir konser, Ono Kensho menggelar _talk corner_ lagi. Raut bahagia terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia berjanji akan menemui para penggemarnya di lain kesempatan.

"Jangan menangis, _minna_! Kita pasti bertemu lagi! Terima kasih atas _support_ kalian! Ono Kensho yang sekarang bukanlah apa-apa tanpa dukungan kalian! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! _Bye, bye_! _Mata aimashou, nee_!"

"Yaaaaa!"

Tetsuya optimis bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang idola. Ia memeluk topi yang dilemparkan Ken-chan ke arahnya di lagu terakhir, Be With You. Bukan hanya itu, Tetsuya juga dapat 'tembakan' dari si penyanyi solois yang sukses membikin dunianya jungkir balik. Pemuda itu tidak sadar saja kalau ada yang panas melihat kejadian tersebut secara langsung.

"Konser yang menakjubkan," komentar Tetsuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu.

"Menakjubkan _sih_ , menakjubkan. Tapi jangan terbawa suasana, _dong_ ," sewot Seijuurou.

Bibir mungil tapi terlihat penuh itu membentuk garis melengkung ke bawah. " _Kok_ malah marah?" kesal Tetsuya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak marah, Kuroko."

"Bohong. Akashi-kun jelas sekali sedang marah."

"Dan aku marah karena apa?"

"Entahlah. Mana kutahu kalau Akashi-kun tidak cerita," sahut Tetsuya sambil berjalan duluan mengikuti penonton lain yang ingin keluar gedung Budoukan juga. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu mendekati Seijuurou yang juga sudah ikut melangkah meski terkesan pelan. "Aku ingin pulang sendiri. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Selamat malam," pamitnya.

 _Grep_. Pergelangan tangan Tetsuya ditahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seijuurou yang menahannya?

"Biar kuantar, dan aku tidak terima penolakan, Kuroko."

"...terserah."

Sampai depan rumah keluarga Kuroko, kedua pemuda itu tidak bicara. Tetsuya juga seperti tidak berniat untuk langsung keluar mobil saat mesin dimatikan. Ia menatap sang pengemudi yang tak kunjung membalas tatapannya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak suka dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

Lagipula, memang Tetsuya salah apa?

Daripada tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang pasti, lebih baik ia bertanya langsung. "Akashi-kun, kenapa marah? Memang apa salahku padamu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada sabar.

"Aku cemburu."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Tapi alasannya apa?

"Mm, cemburu?" Tetsuya sangat berharap telinganya salah mendengar ucapan Seijuurou barusan.

"Aku tahu, aku tak ada hak untuk cemburu."

Nah, inner Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tapi tetap aku tidak suka sikap Kuroko yang berlebihan begitu. Aku tidak mau kau kecewa nantinya," jelas Seijuurou seraya menoleh. Dari pancaran matanya, jelas sekali ia sedang serius.

Tetsuya makin bingung. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Senang _sih_ , tapi ya ampun. Sikap Seijuurou berlebihan. Tetsuya cukup tahu diri kok, ia hanya penggemar biasa. Toh, yang Tetsuya suka hanya musik dan suara Ono Kensho. Karyanya, bukan subyeknya. Di atas itu semua, kenapa Seijuurou bersikap demikian? Pemuda ini benar-benar menyukainya? Seijuurou homo seperti sahabatnya, Kazunari?

Ini bukan pertama kali Tetsuya disukai laki-laki. Ia sudah 'ditembak' tiga sampai empat kali semasa SMA. Hidupnya mulai tenang saat dirinya masuk dunia kampus. Lalu sekarang?

"Terima kasih. Aku hargai perasaanmu, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku menyukai karya Ono Kensho, bukan orangnya. Aku senang dapat topi miliknya juga karena ini bisa dijadikan kenangan kalau aku pernah ke konsernya, kan?" Tetsuya menunduk. Tidak berani melihat ekspresi Seijuurou setelah mendengar helaan napas lega darinya. Jantung Tetsuya berdentum tak karuan begitu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik hingga jatuh ke pelukan Seijuurou.

Cie, dipeluk.

Pelaku pemelukan tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakannya dengan jelas mestinya Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuurou benar-benar berminat dengannya. Sampai tak rela melihat sosok itu kecewa atas sesuatu yang ia sukai hingga berubah jadi rasa benci kelak.

Maksudnya baik, Tetsuya sangat tahu itu. Tapi aneh sekali, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Akashi-kun menyukaiku?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Seijuurou melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Tetsuya. "Ya."

"Meski kita baru kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Dalam waktu satu detik, aku bisa mencintaimu, Kuroko. Apa kau percaya itu?"

Jika ditanya begitu, tentu Tetsuya ingin percaya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tapi ayolah, ini cinta abnormal. Sesama laki-laki saling mencintai? _The h*ll_! Bahkan Tetsuya masih tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada Seijuurou sekarang. Ia tak mau gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Aku takkan mengatakannya sekarang, Kuroko. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus berusaha membuat pikiranmu terisi tentangku."

Deklarasi itu pun dikunci dengan bibir Seijuurou yang menempel pada pipi kanan Tetsuya.

Sang korban megap-megap dalam hitungan tiga detik lantaran baru pertama kali dicium orang lain selain keluarganya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Tetsuya keluar mobil lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Nyonya Kuroko sampai memandang bingung sang anak semata wayangnya. Ia sempat membuka gorden dan melihat mobil _sport_ mewah beranjak pergi.

" _Ara_... Anakku sebentar lagi di- _taken_ , ya?"

 **To Be Continued**

Lohaaa~! ^^

Iya, saya tau fanfic ini bukan saya banget. Semi formal dan jadi garing. Niatnya sih, gak serius tapi kebablasan seriusnya. Btw, apa ada yang ngeship Ken-chan x Tecchan? Wwwww, saya gak nyangka bakal bikin otp baru, tapi tetap AkaKuro di hati saya.

Sei-kun jadi OOC, ya? Karakter yang lain juga gitu. Dan saya recommended banget baca ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagunya Ken-chan. Apalagi lagu-lagu barunya di mini album kedua yang jadi inspirasi fanfic ini. ^^

Happy AkaKuro Week, minna!

Saya usahakan up chapter 2 tanggal 15 April nanti.

Bye, bye!

CHAU!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!? Akashi nembak kamu, Tecchan!? Demi apa!?"

Tetsuya masang _poker face_ sambil tutup telinga. Sesuai dugaan, Kazunari akan berteriak histeris begitu mendengar ceritanya. Beruntung, kelas yang sempat dipakai oleh kelas Tetsuya sudah sepi. Ia memangku dagu di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja. Hampir seminggu berlalu setelah konser, Seijuurou masih berusaha mendekatinya. Bahkan sudah tiga hari Tetsuya pulang-pergi diantar Seijuurou.

" _Kenapa repot-repot mau antar-jemput aku, Akashi-kun? Kau bukan supirku, kan."_

 _Yang ditanya mendelik. "Aku berusaha untuk bisa melihatmu tiap hari. Makanya aku melakukan hal ini, Kuroko. Enak saja disamakan dengan supir," jelas Seijuurou. Agak tersinggung juga._

 _Mau tidak mau Tetsuya tersenyum melihat ekspresi merajuk pemuda merah tersebut._

"Nah, sekarang kau kepikiran Akashi, kan? Ngaku!" Calon pengacara Kazunari menuntut.

"...tidak," sahut Tetsuya pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajah.

Nak, dirimu tidak pandai berbohong. _Hash tag puk_.

Kazunari tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat terbaiknya. "Dari awal aku sudah bilang, kan? Dia tertarik denganmu. Menjadi penggemar Ono Kensho? Itu hanya alibi untuk mendekatimu, Tecchan." Ia duduk di hadapan Tetsuya seraya menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" tanya Kazunari sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku menyukainya tapi bukan ke arah sana."

"Lalu?"

"...karena kami sama-sama suka lagu Ken-chan."

Mahasiswa jurusan Hukum itu tepuk jidat. Sahabatnya ini masih beralasan, padahal jelas sekali ia juga tertarik. " _Ano naa_ , Tecchan. Sebenarnya kenapa kau menyangkal, huh? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Toh, kalau kau tidak nyaman, aku yakin Akashi akan menuruti keinginanmu untuk putus," herannya sekaligus memberi saran.

Tetsuya cemberut. Mau menyanggah tapi takut sahabatnya tersinggung jika bicara soal homo.

"Karena kalian laki-laki?"

 _Straight to the kokoro._

"..."

Helaan napas berat lolos dari mulut Kazunari. Sejak dulu ketertarikan seksual seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masih dipertanyakan. Meski saat SMA sering diajak _goukon_ , tapi tak satu pun gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Setengah tahun yang lalu, Kazunari sempat mengajak Tetsuya ke _gay bar_ untuk mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya dipertanyakan juga oleh pemuda biru tersebut. Padahal banyak _seme_ lapar (bahkan yang aura _uke_ pun!) mendekat, namun Tetsuya hanya bicara seperlunya lalu izin pulang duluan. Benar-benar tak ada minat.

Dan sekarang?

 _Sebenarnya Akashi itu pakai mantra apa,_ sih _?_ kepo Kazunari dalam hati.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **OK** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Warning :** Typos, OOC, AU, Semi-Formal Fic, etc. **Special AKAKURO'S WEEK!** Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

" _Aku takkan mengatakannya sekarang, Kuroko. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus berusaha membuat pikiranmu terisi tentangku."_

Semakin lama dipikirkan, Tetsuya bisa stres sendiri. Sudah berulang kali ia berniat untuk menolak pernyataan Seijuurou, tapi hatinya selalu meragu. Padahal Tetsuya bisa saja langsung menolak waktu itu. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

" _Nande ka na_?" gumam Tetsuya putus asa.

Tangan kanan menyentuh pipi. Ciuman yang ditinggalkan Seijuurou masih bisa dirasakan oleh Tetsuya. Hangat. Perutnya langsung mulas jika mengingat hal itu. Belum lagi jantungnya tak mau menurut untuk berdetak biasa saja. Apa iya ini disebut cinta?

Daripada galau, lebih baik Tetsuya nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas. Ia melirik ke sekitar. Taman kampus agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasang manusia sebagai pemain figuran sedang melewatinya. Merasa aman-aman saja, Tetsuya mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan ponsel Robot Hijau dari dalam tas punggungnya. Ia memutar lagu secara acak. Roll Up-nya Ono Kensho terdengar. Suara drum bercampur petikan gitar khas lagu rock menjadi intro.

"Nee, hito no mure wo kaki wa kette, doko e mukau...? Nee, wakatteru desho? Dare no tame? Nan no tame?"

Kepala mengangguk-angguk. Mulai terbawa alunan musik yang bisa dibilang keras tersebut.

"Sukoshi yogoreta kutsuhimo wa... Mienai ashita musunde ita... Suso wo makureba tashika na ippo de... Boku no ashi wa ugoki dasu!" Pemuda itu menghirup napas sesaat sebelum masuk bagian reff.

"Katachi no nai kotae ga boku no naka ni atte. Mada aimai na iro no mama de! (Roll up roll up) Azayakana mirai sagashi ni. Asufaruto kette ayunde ku nda! Oh!"

Sebuah bayangan hitam dan tangan pemilik bayangan tersebut yang niat memberikan kejutan langsung terdiam. Tetsuya masih asyik dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari sosok itu sedang ber- _blushing_ ria di belakangnya. Bahkan tangan itu bergetar saat membungkam mulut Tetsuya.

"Oh, oh, hey! Roll up—mmph!?"

Panik. Tetsuya berontak sambil mendongak. Ia memekik tertahan lalu melepas sumpalan di mulutnya.

"Akashi-kun? Kau membuatku ka—"

"..."

Protesan Tetsuya tidak jadi dilayangkan seutuhnya pada Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Tetsuya, melainkan semburat-semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Eh? Seijuurou _blushing_ , eh?

"..."

"..."

Keduanya sama-sama tidak bergeming hingga Seijuurou (yang masih merona) membalas tatapan Tetsuya. Kedua alisnya mengkerut seraya mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Pipi kiri Tetsuya terjarah kemudian. Seijuurou berhasil mengambil keperawa—keperjakaan dua pipi Tetsuya!

Kuroko Tetsuya _speechless_.

"Jangan nyanyikan lagu itu lagi di tempat terbuka, Kuroko," bisik Seijuurou.

Kepala Tetsuya agak mundur. Namun tertahan oleh tangan pemuda berambut merah yang masih betah membungkukkan badan dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Tetsuya. Bibir Tetsuya bergetar sambil menatap bibir Seijuurou yang siap menyantap bibirnya.

Aduh, Tetsuya panas-dingin ciuman pertamanya akan dicuri. Ia belum siap, nggak rela banget diambil sekarang. Hatinya masih galau, _mz_. Tolong pahami _kokoro_ Tetsuya.

"A-Akashi-kun, w-wajahmu..."

"Ini semua salah Kuroko."

Pihak yang disalahkan mengerjap meski rasa gugup masih nampak di wajahnya. Ia bingung, kenapa dirinya yang disalahkan? Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar memberinya ruang untuk bernapas secara normal. Tanpa berucap lagi, Seijuurou menurut lalu memilih duduk di sisi kanan pujaan hati. Kedua mata delimanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Tetsuya, namun fokusnya tertuju pada satu titik. Bibir.

Bulu kuduk Tetsuya meremang. _Danger alarm_ masih berbunyi. Ia tidak boleh lengah.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya langsung menggelengkan kepala.

Hembusan napas berat meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut sang penanya. "Tadi kau mendesah, tahu. Gara-gara itu aku hampir kelepasan untuk _menyerangmu_ ," aku Seijuurou seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mau bersitatap dengan Tetsuya karena malu.

"...huh?"

"Kau mendesah, Kuroko. Mendesah."

...men...de...sah...

Otak Tetsuya me- _loading_ ucapan pemuda tersebut. Mendesah. Mendesah. Mendesah. Mendesah...

" _Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

 _Bluuuuush!_

Mata itu sempat mendelik beberapa detik sebelum berbalik membelakangi Seijuurou dengan wajah yang ditutupi. Tetsuya mendesah dan didengar Seijuurou!? Siaaaaal! Tetsuya merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa pula harus Seijuurou!? Kenapa!? Rasanya Tetsuya ingin teriak sekarang juga atau memendamkan diri ke dalam tanah saking malunya.

 _Okaasan, anakmu benar-benar sudah kehilangan keperjakaan suaranya_ , adu Tetsuya dalam hati.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari arah Seijuurou. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Beruntung, hanya aku yang mendengar. Coba kalau yang lain?" ucapnya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Tidak beruntung sama sekali!" sahut Tetsuya tanpa menoleh.

Seijuurou melirik. "Tidak beruntung, eh?"

Tetsuya bergerak perlahan dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dengan kepala menunduk, ia menjawab. "Justru aku tidak suka kalau Akashi-kun yang dengar. M-mendesah itu memalukan, tahu." Ekspresi merajuk Tetsuya terlihat. "Lebih baik orang yang tak kukenal yang mendengarnya," tambah pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak, Kuroko. Itu skenario terburuk."

"Kenapa buruk? Kan kemungkinan 50% lebih kami tidak bertemu lagi."

Kali ini Seijuurou tepuk jidat. Tetsuya- _nya_ benar-benar _clueless_. Sebenarnya apa isi otak Tetsuya sampai sebegini lengahnya? Ia menatap Tetsuya sedangkan yang ditatap masih tetap mempertahankan argumennya yang kurang lebih salah (menurut Seijuurou).

"Ya, aku setuju kalau yang mendengarnya masih punya iman yang kuat," sahutnya mengalah.

"Kau bicara seolah desahanku itu menggoda iman."

"Iya, Kuroko. Desahanmu menggoda imanku, jadi kita hentikan obrolan ini sebelum aku benar-benar _menyerangmu_." Seijuurou beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk cari aman. Ia tak mau dianggap penjahat kelamin karena belum diterima sudah membicarakan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Belum lagi si korban kelihatan menerima saja topik pembicaraan mereka.

Tunggu, menerima?

 _Duh_ , seringaian Seijuurou bikin Tetsuya _melting_ seketika.

Buru-buru pemuda biru itu memalingkan wajah.

" _Nee_ , Kuroko." Sekali lagi Seijuurou mendekat. Disentuhnya dagu Tetsuya supaya mereka saling menatap. "Aku pernah baca buku psikologi, dan kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan?"

 _Mana kutahu!?_ seru Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Fakta bahwa seseorang tidak mau mendesah di depan orang yang ia cintai karena malu."

"Tidak. Mendesah itu memalukan, tahu. Bukan hanya ke orang yang dicintai, tapi juga ke semua orang." Tetsuya terdiam kemudian. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyangkal sepenuhnya ucapan Seijuurou. Namun intinya melakukan hal tersebut memang memalukan. "Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya lagi. Seperti tak ada obrolan lain saja," ucap Tetsuya mulai lelah berdebat seraya menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou dari dagunya.

"Baiklah." Seijuurou menurut lalu membelakangi Tetsuya dan menatap langit mendung. "Ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang? Misalnya café?"

Itu maksudnya ajakan kencan. Tetsuya paham, kok. "Café yang mana?"

Tubuh pemuda merah itu berbalik. Lampu hijau menyala! Ia berpikir sebentar. Rasanya café kurang pas untuk saat ini. "Apa Kuroko belum makan siang?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan.

"Sudah, _sih_. Mungkin makan _shortcake_ saja tidak masalah," jawab Tetsuya.

"Hmm, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita ganti destinasi? Ke Taman Shinjuku Gyoen?"

Kedua mata Tetsuya mengerjap sebelum mengangguk mantap. " _Ikou_!"

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di taman dengan mobil _sport_ milik pewaris Akashi Corporation. Seijuurou agak gemas melihat tingkah tidak sabaran Tetsuya karena hampir ditinggal duluan oleh sang pujaan. Tapi Seijuurou mahfum.

Menurut informasi dari Kazunari, Tetsuya lebih senang diajak ke taman yang cocok dijadikan tempat _refreshing_. Tiap tahun mereka pergi ke berbagai taman yang ada di sekitar Tokyo waktu musim semi dan musim gugur. Walau tahun lalu Tetsuya jadi obat nyamuk di antara Kazunari dan Shintarou yang sudah berganti status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

" _Tecchan_ tuh _biasa dapat inspirasi di sana. Apalagi Taman Rikugien."_

"Akashi-kun! Cepatlaaah! Tiga jam lagi tamannya akan tutup, tahu!"

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan lalu berlari kecil menyusul Tetsuya yang sudah bersiap membeli tiket masuk. Sebagai calon pacar (baca: _seme_ ), tentu Seijuurou yang membayarnya. Meski terjadi perdebatan yang cukup alot sampai membuat pengunjung lain mengantri. Akhirnya Tetsuya mengalah dan ia berjanji akan mentraktir Seijuurou ke Taman Rikugien minggu depan. Berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi juga.

Senyum bahagia menempel dengan setianya di wajah tampan Seijuurou. Belum apa-apa sudah diajak kencan lagi. Malah Tetsuya yang menjanjikannya.

Hmmm, bolehlah...

Dari pintu masuk Okido, mereka bisa langsung melihat Green House serta Kyu-Gokyu-Syo, tempat istirahat yang sering digunakan Kaisar terdahulu. Sambil mengobrol dan menikmati indahnya pohon-pohon sakura, mereka melewati tempat peristirahatan Okido sebelum sampai ke Kolam Tamamo. Tetsuya sempat membuat riak di kolam tersebut dan memberikan cipratan kecil pada Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, kita ke Taman Tradisional Jepang saja, _yuk_!" ajak Tetsuya seraya mensejajarkan langkah kaki dengan pemuda jurusan Manajemen itu. Nada senang terdengar jelas sekali, walau ekspresinya tetap datar.

Seijuurou mengangguk lalu memejamkan. Merasakan desir angin musim semi yang menerjangnya. Ia merasa sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan ketentraman hati seperti ini. Seijuurou membuka mata lalu menatap Tetsuya yang sibuk mengobservasi keadaan sekitar. Tetsuya nampak memperhatikan satu titik. Rasa penasaran membikin Seijuurou ikut menatap titik tersebut.

Di rerumputan luas Panorama khas negara Inggris ada banyak pengunjung seperti biasanya. Namun di antara puluhan pengunjung, pandangan Tetsuya tertuju pada sekumpulan anak-anak. Seijuurou menduga mereka adalah murid taman kanak-kanak yang sedang belajar _outdoor_ atau semacamnya.

"Kuroko suka anak-anak?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

"Suka. Mereka terlihat polos sekali dan... terlihat bebas, tanpa beban." Tetsuya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan kanan pada salah satu anak yang sadar tengah dipandangi.

Tangan kanan Seijuurou masuk ke dalam saku jaket tebal warna merah bertudung. Ia mengangguk menyetujui jawaban itu. "Karena mereka belum merasakan beratnya hidup di dunia fana ini, ya?"

Tetsuya menoleh. Tanpa sadar mengikis jarak di antara tubuh mereka. "Mungkin."

Pandangan Seijuurou beralih pada tangan kanan pujaan hati yang terayun pelan mengikuti langkah kaki. Tangan putih pucat itu diraihnya dan tanpa meminta izin, Seijuurou sudah menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada jari tangan Tetsuya. Terasa pas sekali. Seolah memang sama-sama cocok. _Duh_ , memikirkan hal itu saja bikin Seijuurou _doki doki_ gimanaaa gitu.

Ah, mungkin akan lebih sempurna jika lagu If you are not the one-nya Daniel Bedingfield mengalun sebagai _backsound_.

Di lain pihak, Tetsuya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mendera. Kepalanya menunduk begitu tahu mereka berdua sedang diperhatikan oleh beberapa pengunjung. Tangan yang digenggam Seijuurou mulai meronta. Bukannya dilepas, punggung tangan itu justru dikecup. Tetsuya ingin melayangkan protes, namun tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Tempat dan pemandangan ini bikin nyaman, ya?" aku Seijuurou tanpa menoleh.

"... _un_."

Tetsuya menunduk lagi setelah melihat ekspresi kalem Seijuurou. Perlahan ia membalas genggaman itu. Ia membuang rasa malu-malu tapi maunya dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kata hati. Menghilangkan rasa suntuk (plus galau) dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini, tentu Tetsuya senang. Ditambah lagi kenyamanan yang ditawarkan dengan cuma-cuma oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Kedua mata biru bulat besar itu melirik bahu kokoh milik Seijuurou.

Bolehkah Tetsuya bersandar sejenak? Ia menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Tapi... sebentar saja pasti Seijuurou tidak masalah, kan? Bukannya ia malah senang, ya?

Dengan gerakan kaku, kepala Tetsuya mendekati bahu itu. Tinggi mereka hanya beda beberapa centi meter, namun Tetsuya tidak marah kalau dirinya ternyata lebih pendek dari Seijuurou. Dalam hati ia bersyukur atas tingginya yang sekarang. Terasa pas jika ingin bersandar pada bahu Seijuurou. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, sampai Tetsuya mengantuk. Tapi masa' iya tidur sambil jalan?

Terdengar suara Seijuurou menahan tawa kemudian. "Kuroko bisa bersandar di bahuku, _kok_. Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu."

"Huh? Aku hanya ingin lihat langit tapi malah kena bahumu." Tetsuya terkena virus _tsundere_ Shintarou. Ia langsung berjalan seperti biasanya, walau tangan kanan masih bertautan dengan tangan Seijuurou.

" _Hai, hai_." Tangan kanan Seijuurou menarik kepala Tetsuya agar bersandar pada bahunya lagi. Ia mengecup puncak kepala bermahkotakan rambut biru muda itu sebelum berucap. " _Nah_ , kau sudah membayarnya, Kuroko. Jadi, tidak perlu sungkan, Justru aku merasa senang karena kau mulai nyaman denganku."

"...kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, ini tempat umum."

Genggaman itu kembali menguat. "Aku tidak apa-apa asal dengan Kuroko."

"Apaan, _sih_?"

Mereka pun terus berjalan beriringan layaknya sepasang kekasih hingga kawasan Taman Tradisional Jepang. Sesekali Seijuurou mengeluarkan gombalan maut yang langsung ditepis secara ketidak berperihatian oleh Tetsuya. Jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Tetsuya terlihat tidak keberatan digombali. Bahkan beberapa kali ia malah tertawa, meski Seijuurou tidak ada niatan untuk melucu.

Tetsuya melepas genggamannya seraya berlari menuju jembatan. Pemuda itu berputar-putar sebentar dengan di atas jembatan sambil menengadahkan kepala ke atas dan merentangkan kedua tangan. Ia mengerjap begitu merasakan satu-dua titik air jatuh ke wajahnya. Telapak tangan kanan Tetsuya menghadap ke atas.

"Ayo meneduh. Sepertinya sudah turun hujan," ajak Seijuurou.

" _Un_... dan bisakah kita tidak pegangan tangan, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak."

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam kedua manusia merah-biru itu terjebak hujan di gazebo. Beruntung, mereka tidak terlambat meneduh. Hujannya datang _keroyokan_ , tapi tidak berangin seperti yang diramalkan tadi pagi di berita pagi. Tetsuya sempat menggigil. Sebagai pria _gentle_ , Seijuurou menawarkan jaketnya lantaran Tetsuya hanya memakai _sweater_ biru gelap berbahan wol. Merasa terlecehkan, Tetsuya langsung menolak keras.

Intensitas hujan nampak berkurang. Langit mulai kuning kemerahan, seperti warna daun momiji di musim gugur. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya teringat tanka dari buku kesebelas Manyoushuu. Ia melirik Seijuurou yang duduk di samping kanannya dengan bahu saling menempel. Secara tidak langsung, berusaha saling menghangatkan.

" _Narukami wo, sukoshi toyomite, sashi kumori. Ame mo furanu ka, kimi wo todomemu_." Tetsuya tersenyum saat Seijuurou menoleh.

"Manyoushuu... _ka_?" gumam pemuda merah itu.

Pandangan Tetsuya teralih ke danau yang beriak akibat tetesan hujan. " _Un_."

Seijuurou berpikir sambil memandangi wajah teduh pujaan hati karena merasa pernah mendengar tanka tersebut akhir-akhir ini. Begitu mengingat curhatan salah satu sohibnya yang berkulit _dim_ , ia langsung tersenyum. Tanpa repot-repot mencari tahu jawabannya, Seijuurou juga akan membalas dengan perkataan yang kurang lebihnya sama dengan tanka yang dimaksud.

" _Narukami wo, sukoshi toyomite. Furazu to mo, warewa tomaramu. Imoshi tomomeba_."

"Ya. Itu jawaban yang benar."

Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas di wajah Seijuurou setelah melihat senyum kecewa Tetsuya. Apa? Jawabannya benar, tapi kenapa...? Ia bergeming, tidak mampu bersuara. Senyum paksa muncul ke permukaan kemudian. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan tidak mau... aku bingung." Tetsuya mengaku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kali ini senyumnya berubah. Seijuurou paham, Tetsuya hanya meragu. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit gazebo. "Apa kau meragukanku karena sikap _overprotective_ -ku? Tentang aku yang mudah cemburu dengan penyanyi favoritmu, OnoKen itu?" tebaknya.

"Salah satunya?" jawab Tetsuya ragu seraya tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya Kuroko percaya?" tanya Seijuurou lagi.

Wajah Tetsuya merengut. "Cari sendiri," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan kejam.

Mata Seijuurou meredup. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kuceritakan kisah lama?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kiri Seijuurou digenggam oleh tangan kanan Tetsuya. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Seijuurou menghela napas setelah membalikkan tangan kiri hingga tangan mereka bertautan lagi. "Tidak apa. Aku memang tidak ada maksud untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun, _kok_ ," jelasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak memaksa, _loh_."

"Iya, iya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

Pandangan curiga menghujam Seijuurou. "...apa?" tanya Tetsuya kemudian. Ia memekik pelan begitu kepala Seijuurou sudah mendarat di pangkuannya. Apa maksudnya, coba?

"Ini tidak lucu, sumpah."

" _Nah_ , aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Diabaikan. "Ck, terserah."

Seijuurou memasang wajah usil sebelum berbalik menghadap danau. "Ibuku bunuh diri saat aku masih SMP. Itu terjadi setelah Ayah dijebak oleh dokter pribadinya, sampai Ibu percaya kalau Ayahku selingkuh dengan dokter tersebut." Tangan Tetsuya terulur untuk mengelus rambut merah darahnya. Dengan sigap tangan itu ditangkap lalu dibawa ke depan dada Seijuurou.

"Ibu sangat mencintai Ayah, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi Ayah salah mengambil keputusan. Dia... memilih untuk menyembunyikan penyakit kanker paru-parunya dari kami. Aku pun baru tahu penyakitnya tiga bulan setelah Ibu meninggal."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan karena cerita belum selesai, Tetsuya sudah terisak. _Duh_ , calon pasangannya ini ternyata sensitif, ya? Jadi nggak tega.

"Ayahmu bodoh," komentar Tetsuya dengan nada bergetar.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari lawan bicara. "Ya, Ayahku idiot."

"Tapi Akashi-kun tidak boleh bilang begitu."

"Hmmm... Lanjut?" Melihat Tetsuya mengangguk sekilas, Seijuurou melanjutkan curahan hatinya. "Awal-awal _sih_ , Ibu percaya saja saat Ayah bilang lembur, walau kadang sampai tidak pulang. Waktu kelas enam SD, Ibu menyelidikinya. Itulah awal kekecewaan Ibu, namun Ibu memilih bertahan demi aku. Aaa... Pengorbanan seorang ibu benar-benar..."

Rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati Tetsuya. Tangan kanannya menggamit tangan Seijuurou yang masih betah membelakanginya. Mungkin tidak mau wajah menangisnya dilihat, ya?

"Gara-gara dokter jal*ng itu, kehidupan kami jadi berantakan. Dia datang dan bilang ke orang tuaku kalau dirinya hamil anak Ayah. Seminggu kemudian, Ibu bunuh diri karena terlalu kecewa. Ibu sudah mencapai batas dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Setelah anak itu lahir, tes DNA menyatakan kalau anak itu bukanlah anak Ayah. Aku... aku..." Emosi Seijuurou mulai tak bisa terkontrol hingga tanpa sadar mencengkeram tangan Tetsuya terlalu kuat. Tapi pemuda itu memilih diam karena ingin bisa merasakan sakit Seijuurou yang mungkin selama ini ditahan di dalam hati dan ingatannya.

Tubuh Tetsuya membungkuk, menempelkan kening dengan kepala bagian belakang Seijuurou. Suara tangis tersedu-sedu dari keduanya terdengar. Bahkan suaranya melebihi suara gemerisik hujan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu," bisik Tetsuya.

"...ya. Tetaplah di sisiku."

 **.**

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari paling suram Seijuurou dibanding dua hari sebelumnya. Mata delima itu menggelap. Begitu pula dengan aura di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponsel. Sebuah pesan yang sudah puluhan kali tidak terkirim. Bukan karena Seijuurou belum bayar tagihan, serius. Dia 'kan Akashi, jadi nggak mungkin. Walau sebenarnya mungkin.

Atsushi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi risih juga melihat seorang Seijuurou galau sampai sesuram ini. "Aka-chin, ada masalah?"

"Belahan jiwaku tidak ada kabar."

...bolehkah Atsushi minta kantong _kresek_ sekarang?

"Err, Kuro-chin menghilang?" tanya pemuda ungu itu sekali lagi.

Seijuurou menyangga dagu. "Bukan menghilang, sepertinya Kuroko menjauhiku."

"Nomnomnom, mana mungkin, nomnomnom, Kuro-chin begitu, nomnomnom." Atsushi berpikir sambil mengunyah maiubo. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi jika dilihat dari bagaimana cara Seijuurou bercerita tentang sosok itu, tentu Atsushi akan berpikir demikian. Toh, dua hari sebelum hari ini ia sempat melihat mereka bersama di kampus. Sekilas menurutnya Tetsuya mau-mau saja menerima sohib merahnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

"Kalau Kuroko menjauh, aku juga tidak bisa menebak alasan yang tepat kenapa dia bersikap begitu." gumam Seijuurou. Ia menghela napas super berat. Rasa lelah pun menerjang.

"Oh, Akashi, Murasakibara!"

Keduanya menengok. Sepasang kekasih hijau-hitam berjalan mendekati mereka sambil memegang nampan. Seijuurou mengangguk, sedangkan Atsushi antara peduli tidak peduli. Perhatiannya terfokus beberapa bungkus _snack_.

Kazunari terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. "Hanya kalian berdua? Aomine kemana?" tanyanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ruang lingkup persahabatan mereka berempat. Efek jadi kekasih Shintarou, mungkin? Sama seperti Ryouta yang mulai terseret juga sejak berhubungan serius dengan Daiki.

"Hmm, sedang _mojok_ mungkin dengan Kise-chin."

"..."

 _Krek_. Sepertinya kacamata Shintarou ada yang retak.

"...o-oh. I-iya bisa jadi, ya? Ahaha." Kazunari tertawa canggung. Pikiran Atsushi sudah terkontaminasi dengan pikiran mesum Daiki. Gawat. Ia pun duduk di samping Shintarou sehingga terlihat berat sebelah dengan Atsushi, Shintarou dan Kazunari duduk satu baris.

"Akashi, tadi aku bertemu Minase- _sensei_. Katanya kau harus temui Beliau di ruang dosen sebelum jam tiga sore- _nodayo_ ," ucap Shintarou menyampaikan amanat.

"Ya. Terima kasih," jawab Seijuurou singkat.

"Kau kenapa- _nodayo_?" tanya Shintarou heran. "Bukan berarti aku peduli, ya." Heh, dasar _tsundere_.

"Bukan apa-apa." Tangan kanan Seijuurou sibuk mengetik lagi di atas layar ponsel Robot Hijaunya lalu menghela napas berat. Pesannya untuk Tetsuya tetap tidak terkirim.

Kazunari yang melihat pergerakan gelisah Seijuurou mulai berpikir. "Tecchan, ya?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa Takao bersahabat dengan Kuroko," ucap pemuda itu. Shintarou dan Atsushi makin _speechless_ melihat tingkah kacau Seijuurou. Yang ditatap malah tidak peduli. "Apa kau sempat bertemu dengan Kuroko kemarin-kemarin atau hari ini?"

"Belum. Dari kemarin aku GARIS Tecchan, tapi belum dibaca," jawab Kazunari.

"Terakhir komunikasi dengannya kapan?"

Kekasih Shintarou itu mulai pasang _poker face_. Kenapa dirinya merasa tengah diinterogasi oleh pihak kepolisian begini, ya? Kazunari mulai mengingat-ingat. "Hari Minggu mungkin?" jawabnya lagi dengan nada ragu.

Tubuh Seijuurou benar-benar lemas. Ia juga hilang kontak sejak hari Minggu malam dengan Tetsuya. Besoknya pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi Seijuurou mulai optimis kalau Tetsuya-nya bukan menghilang karena ingin menjauhinya. Mungkin saja sedang ada urusan keluarga? Atau orang tuanya sakit? Atau... justru Tetsuya yang kenapa-kenapa!? Seijuurou makin gelisah.

"Hei, Akashi. Kau terlalu berlebihan- _nodayo_. Kuroko pasti baik-baik saja."

Atsushi hanya mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Shintarou.

"Ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya sore ini?" ajak Kazunari sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan balasan dari sang sahabat berhawa tipis itu. Kekehan keluar dari bibirnya melihat Seijuurou membenturkan kepala ke meja. "Tecchan lumayan sering begini, _sih_. Jadi nggak heran lagi," ucap Kazunari.

* * *

 **From : Tecchan**

 **Subject : Re:**

Maaf, Takao-kun. Tiga hari ini aku pergi ke Hiroshima karena sepupu jauhku menikah dan aku lupa bawa ponsel. Aku dipercayakan jadi pembawa acara. Kalau mau, Takao-kun bisa ambil novelnya ke rumahku. Sepertinya besok aku harus absen _ngampus_ karena sakit panas. Sekali lagi, maaf, Takao-kun.

* * *

Tetsuya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan bosan. Tubuhnya lemas akibat demam tinggi. Keringat terus mengucur dari seluruh bagian tubuh. Ia tidak betah dengan kondisi badan lepek karena keringat. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mandi. Tapi tentunya dilarang oleh Nyonya Kuroko.

"Mestinya aku rajin berolahraga ya, biar tubuhku tidak selemah ini."

 _Tok, tok._ "Tetsu-kun?"

"Ya?" balas Tetsuya dengan suara serak-serak basah.

Sosok Ibu Tetsuya terlihat setelah pintu dibuka. Ia tersenyum prihatin melihat kondisi sang anak. "Ada teman-temanmu datang menjenguk. Tidak apa jika disuruh masuk ke sini?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang masih berbaring dengan lemahnya di atas kasur.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah lebih baik setelah minum obat dan tidur, Bu."

Sang Ibu menyempatkan diri untuk mencium buah hati sebelum menyuruh para tamu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Anggap rumah sendiri, ya. Maaf kamar Tetsu-kun berantakan," ucapnya pada para tamu.

"Terima kasih, Tante. Maaf merepotkan, ehe."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar suara ceria Kazunari. Tapi perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Ia memijat kening yang berdenyut lagi.

"Tecchaaaaan! Kau sakit apaaa?" tanya pemuda berponi belah tengah itu. Meski terdengar ceria, tatapan khawatir masih terlihat di matanya. Ia berlari kecil untuk membantu Tetsuya duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur. "Badanmu panas banget, Tecchan. Kepalamu pusing? Butuh air?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih ba—" Tetsuya terpaku melihat sosok Seijuurou yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dari mimik wajahnya, ia terlihat kurang tidur sampai membentuk mata panda begitu. Tetsuya kembali merasa bersalah karena sudah bikin anak orang tidak bisa tidur. Kalau saja ia tidak ceroboh meninggalkan ponselnya di atas nakas, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal ini.

"Bakao, lebih baik kita pulang- _nodayo_. Mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua saja," ajak Shintarou yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Seijuurou.

" _Hai, hai~ Bye, bye_ , Tecchan! Semoga cepat sembuh!" Kazunari mengelus rambut Tetsuya sebelum keluar kamar. Kehebohan kembali terdengar dari lantai bawah. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kamar Tetsuya yang dipenuhi keheningan.

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku boleh masuk, kan?"

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti seseorang meminta izin, tahu."

"Biarin." Dengan seenak jidat Seijuurou masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu. Ia ingin bicara empat mata dengan pemilik kamar. Bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh _loh_ , ya.

Kursi belajar ditarik hingga mendekati kasur untuk diduduki oleh Seijuurou. Begitu mendapat kenyamanan atas posisi duduknya, pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah pucat Tetsuya. Ia mengecek keadaan pujaan hati meski yang terlihat hanya ujung kepala hingga pinggang. Tapi Tetsuya memang hanya terkena penyakit demam, jadi tidak perlu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku kuat _kok_ , Akashi-kun," ucap lemah Tetsuya seraya tersenyum.

Kepala berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Aku cemas. Kukira kau menjauhiku."

Tetsuya ingin gigit jari namun urung. Seijuurou salah paham, _duh_. Tapi kenapa pula ia harus menjauhinya? Tangan kiri Tetsuya terulur lalu menyentuh kedua tangan Seijuurou yang saling bertaut. "Akashi-kun tahu dengan jelas kalau aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjauhimu. Apalagi setelah apa yang kita lakukan sampai sekarang. _Nee_?"

"Hmm, ya." Seijuurou menangkup tangan Tetsuya lalu menciumnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Kuroko. Sangat."

Mendengar pengakuan Seijuurou bikin kedua pipi Tetsuya bersemu. " _Thanks_."

"Kuroko tidak rindu padaku, ya?"

"Oh iya, di atas meja belajar ada oleh-oleh untukmu, Akashi-kun."

"Ck, mengalihkan pembicaraan."

 **.**

Sesuai janji Tetsuya, kedua manusia kaus adam itu pergi kencan lagi ke Taman Rikugien. Dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga setengah jam sebelum taman tutup mereka habiskan dengan macam-macam kegiatan. Tetsuya juga mentraktir cemilan dan teh sakura di Fukiage Chaya, kedai teh yang sangat terkenal di taman tersebut. Seijuurou sempat mengajak Tetsuya main lari-tangkap sebelum keluar taman. Katanya sekalian berolahraga, walau malah terlihat seperti mereka sedang buat film Bollywood.

Halah, bilang saja kamu modus mau meluk-meluk Tetsuya, Mas Seijuurou.

"Kuroko tidak buru-buru mau pulang, kan?" tanya si Mas Sei.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa? Ingin ditemani ke suatu tempat?"

Tetsuya makin peka dengan tindakan pemuda tersebut. Seijuurou rasanya ingin sujud syukur tapi tidak jadi berhubung ia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. "Kita mampir dulu ke butik," ucap Seijuurou yang sukses bikin Tetsuya hampir jantungan.

"N-ngapain ke sana?" tanyak Tetsuya dengan nada agak panik.

"Ini hukuman karena sudah membuatku cemas kemarin, oke?"

"...kejam."

 **.**

Sudah ketiga kalinya Tetsuya merapihkan dasi berwarna merah muda. Ia juga merasa tak nyaman dengan kemeja, celana bahan serta tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya. Belum lagi suasana romantis dari lilin-lilin di sekitar meja Tetsuya. Café yang semestinya ramai, entah kenapa malah sepi. Tetsuya bisa menebak kalau café ini sudah dipesan secara privat oleh Seijuurou. Mengingat betapa kayanya keluarga Akashi, Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin lain kali ia harus memberi ceramah pada Tuan Muda itu untuk tidak boros dalam keuangan.

Sebuah panggung kecil di hadapan Tetsuya menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sosok Seijuurou dengan kemeja putih, tuxedo, celana bahan dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam tengah berdiri di depan grand piano. Rasa-rasanya Tetsuya mengerti kenapa ia dibawa ke sini.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Saya, Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri di hadapan Anda akan membawakan sebuah lagu spesial untuk seseorang."

Salam pembuka yang cukup aneh menurut Tetsuya. Jelas-jelas pengunjungnya hanya mereka berdua. Tapi Tetsuya mengangguk lalu bertepuk tangan untuk mengiringi Seijuurou yang bersiap memainkan pianonya. Romantis, _sih_. Tapi ia tak pernah sekali pun membayangkan kejadian seperti ini. Yang ada justru dirinya sebagai Seijuurou, memainkan alat musik sambil bernyanyi untuk seseorang.

Tetsuya tertawa miris. Baru ingat ia hanya bisa memainkan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Mari, lupakan.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar. Membentuk lantunan lagu _mellow_ yang bikin Tetsuya hanyut ke dalamnya. Seijuurou nampak mendekatkan wajah dengan _mic_ , bersiap menyanyikan lirik lagu.

"Seandainya kau bilang saja padaku, apa yang kau rasakan."

"Tanpa harus kau diam dan diam lagi, buatku tak mengerti."

Seijuurou menyeringai begitu melihat reaksi Tetsuya yang panas-dingin. Ini lagu curhatan Seijuurou. Liriknya benar-benar menyindir sang pujaan hati untuk segera memberikan jawaban yang jelas pada pernyataan cintanya sebulan yang lalu.

"Kau datang dan pergi, seperti sibuk sendiri."

"Kau suka, kusuka. Tapi berputar-putar."

Tempo permainan mulai dipercepat. Tetsuya tersenyum geli. Ia mengaku sudah tersindir oleh lagu pilihan Seijuurou.

"Aku bingung sendiri, melihatmu begini, kau buat aku jadi pusing."

"Aku tahu maumu, aku tahu maksudmu."

"Aku mau jawaban, cukup satu jawaban."

Lagu masuk bagian reff. Seijuurou terlihat menikmati lagu sambil sesekali mengerling pada pemuda berambut biru muda yang kini sudah disulap jadi malaikat sungguhan. Pilihan warna pakaian darinya cocok dengan Tetsuya.

"Aaaaaaa OK... Aaaaaaa OK..."

"Bilang saja, OK. Kumau dengar, OK. Yeah..."

Tempo kembali _slow_. Ketukan kaki Tetsuya terdengar mengikuti permainan piano Seijuurou. Sang pianis tersenyum lebar setelah tahu respon dari pendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu lama mengulur waktumu."

"Aku jadi lelah sendiri."

"Jelas-jelas kau sudah tahu hatiku, kau tunggu apa lagi?"

Alunan piano diganti dengan petikan gitar. Seijuurou berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil memegang mic di tangan kiri. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga lalu melangkah mendekati malaikat biru muda yang kini berpakaian serba putih.

"Kau datang dan pergi, seperti sibuk sendiri."

"Kau suka, kusuka. Tapi berputar-putar."

"Aku bingung sendiri, melihatmu begini, kau buat aku jadi pusing."

Seijuurou membungkukkan badan di dekat Tetsuya. Ia meniup daun telinga pemuda itu. Ingin menggoda Tetsuya-nya yang sudah tersipu malu. Sebelum masuk reff, Seijuurou berdiri di sisi kanan Tetsuya kemudian _menjawil_ dagu. Sikapnya benar-benar terlihat seperti pujangga cinta sejati. Dan Seijuurou melakukan hal OOC ini demi Tetsuya. Demi Tetsuya seorang.

"Aku tahu maumu, aku tahu maksudmu."

"Aku mau jawaban, cukup satu jawaban."

"Aaaaaaa OK... Aaaaaaa OK..."

"Bilang saja, OK. Bilang saja, OK."

"Aku mau jawaban, cukup satu jawaban—"

"— _dan kubilang, OK. Yeah..."_

Petikan gitar pun menghilang setelah nyanyian Seijuurou diintrupsi suara monoton yang lain. Ia terpaku pada kedua mata teduh Tetsuya. Mereka saling tatap hingga senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah Tetsuya, pun menular pada Seijuurou. Suasana hening yang sempat merajai café mulai mencair. Tergantikan dengan tawa pelan namun dilingkupi rasa bahagia di sana.

"Kau menerima perasaanku, Kuroko? Bukan karena kasihan padaku, kan?" tanya Seijuurou yang sudah termakan rasa antusias karena perasaannya terbalas.

Tetsuya memegang perut. Menahan tawa terbahak-bahak yang bukan dirinya banget jika sampai kejadian. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, Akashi-kun. Dan aku menerima perasaanmu sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu, kan?"

Alis Seijuurou mengernyit. "Seminggu yang lalu?"

"Kau bertanya tentang menerima perasaanmu, kan?" Tetsuya balik bertanya.

Seijuurou terdiam dengan posisi berdiri mematung. _Duh_ , bodohnya. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan anak Sastra. Wajar kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang jelas, bahkan terkesan ambigu saat diucapkan bisa membikin Tetsuya salah paham. Meskipun Seijuurou tahu kalau pemuda itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Oke, oke." Seijuurou berlutut layaknya seorang Pangeran yang ingin meminang sang Puteri untuk jadi istrinya. Ia berdeham sebentar. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Meskipun aku lebih ingin kau langsung jadi pasangan seumur hidupku dan menjadi _ibu_ dari anak-anakku."

"Kau lupa, ya? Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?" Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou horor.

"...kita bisa mengadopsi anak kalau begitu." Seijuurou mulai _ngotot_.

"Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain 'kan, selain bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Akashi-kun?" jawab Tetsuya pada akhirnya sambil tertawa. Sebelum disahut lagi, Tetsuya sudah mengunci bibir Seijuurou dengan jari telunjuk. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku bebas memilih, tapi aku memilih untuk bersedia. Gimana, _dong_?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Seijuurou melihat kekasih barunya ber- _wink_ ria.

" _Nah_ , apa kita bisa mulai makan ma—mmph!?" Ciuman pertama Tetsuya hilang, disegel dengan rapi oleh Seijuurou. Tubuhnya dipeluk kemudian dan bikin Tetsuya megap-megap seperti saat pertama kali pipinya dicium.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku takkan melepaskanmu," bisik Seijuurou seraya mengecup perpotongan leher kekasihnya.

Tetsuya membalas pelukan itu sambil menahan geli. " _Un_. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tolong jaga aku, Akashi-kun. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan kecewakan aku."

"Pasti. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku ini."

" _Arigatou_."

 **~ END ~**

LOHAAAAA!

Akhirnya kekejar jugaaaa! TAT

Di hari yang spesial ini malah saya habiskan untuk mengejar deadline, duh. Wwwww, dan maaf baru update menjelang pergantian hari. Salah saya juga yang menunda-nunda, hiks. Demo ganba desu!

Endingnya maksa? Ceklis. AkaKuro OOC? Ceklis, terutama Sei-kun. Ono Kensho dsb ngilang? Ceklis.

Pokoknya chapter ini beda dari apa yang saya bayangkan di awal. Terus dari mana coba Sei-kun tau lagunya OK dari T2? Wwwww! Shinjuku Gyoen dan Rikugien itu saya kurang paham. Referensinya cuma googling, terus movie buatan Makoto Shinkai-sensei. :3 Btw, saya suka karyanya, ngejleb gitu di hati~ Untuk Manyoushuu, juga diambil dari movie Makoto-sensei, Kotonoha no niwa. Pasti banyak yang udah nonton kan?

 **Special Thanks : Whulan Yanagishita, egaocchi, yuki-kun, Kouzuki Haruka, chocoswift, grenade, Berliejuro, Akiko daisy, AomineHikaru, Ariska, En Leciel, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Kikuuuu, Kirigaya Shiina, LEAJ2530, Nanodayo411, Neemuresu Piero, Rarachi, miyuki94-411, EmperorVer, Kiria-Akai11, Precious Panda, fadlymaghfiroh24, dan silent readers semua!**

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di fanfic saya yang lain!

Bye, bye!

CHAU!

 **~ Once again, HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! ~**


End file.
